


Quiet Goodnight

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader is the child of Calypso and Davy Jones, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: You are on the Flying Dutchmen trying hard to fight sleep, wanting to see if you can just stay awake until the Captain plays the music box. You manage to fall asleep just before he comes to tuck you in goodnight.





	Quiet Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, it was just something that came to mind as I was listening to this: https://disney.ambient-mixer.com/davey-jones--cabin which I highly suggest you do if you can. It really sets the mood
> 
> Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/

You were half-asleep listening to the waves that you could hear breaking above, listening to the sound of the water as the Flying Dutchmen easily made its way through the water. One would think the groaning of the old ship would be keeping you awake but you were comforted by the sound, it was better than the quiet talking of your mother’s clients and the other such people she’d helped while you were both in hiding.

It was obvious by your appearance that you were your mother’s child to the people who knew, it was how the Dutchmen reacted to you that gave people hints as to who your father was; Davy Jones. Well it would have had anyone else apart from him and his crew been there when they’d found you, tossed overboard as a bargaining chip. Your mother hadn’t batted an eye but you saw it as her protecting you, after all. How were those stupid pirates meant to know you could breathe water as easily as air?

You adored her mother and what she did but you held no hate for the people that did this to her, she might but you didn’t. You would have grown up well loved either way, what did it matter to you where you grew up? The only part you were sad about was how your parents were apart. You had taken the opportunity while you were on the Dutchmen to see if you could mend what had happened but no such luck so far.

What was going on with the English and Sparrow wasn’t helping much but you were still determined, you didn’t want them back together although you wouldn’t protest to that happening. You just wanted them on speaking terms at the very least.

You were about to doze off as the sound of soft music floated up to reach you, a quiet melody. You quietly began to hum along, the song ingrained in your memory. Your humming trailed off as your eyes got heavy and you fell fast asleep, barely stirring hearing the sounds of heavy footsteps coming to where you lay. In a hammock where the rest of the crew would sleep were they not part of the ship.

You mumbled softly as a blanket was drawn over you, a male’s soft voice humming along to the music box that was being held oh so gently in his humanoid-ish hand. Your hair was gently brushed off your forehead and you stirred slightly as a soft ‘goodnight’ was whispered along with your name before the heavy footsteps walked from your hammock. The music getting softer and softer until soon the only constant was the waves, the sound of water and the creaking of the boat.


End file.
